Unexpected Change
by TheGirlScholar
Summary: Ever wondered what happens at Fort Steadfast? Well here's your chance to find out! Placed right after Lady Knight in Protector of the Small. First Fanfic. I REALLY need ideas. Private message me and give me some.
1. Steadfast Blowover

This is my first fanfic so be nice. Or nicer than usual. Hope ya like it!

-TheGirlScholar-

**--Steadfast Blow Over--**

The journey to Steadfast was long and boring. With Neal fidgeting about seeing Yuki, his betrothed after what, a year, and Tobe playing with the sparrows and Jump, Kel was left with nothing to do but sit and sit and sit on Hoshi the entire journey.

At last the fort came into view. It looked more like a fortress compared to New Hope. Neal could hardly stay in the saddle anymore. Tobe and Kel had to stay beside him so he didn't fall and break something.

Once they came to the gate they announced who they were and went on in. Immediately after they were enveloped in people. Or at least person.

"Kel, _Sir_ Meathead! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi Dom, didn't get in too much trouble while we were gone did you?" Kel responded sarcastically.

"Haha very funny Kel. What's up with Neal?" Dom said with a concerned look coming across his face.

"Oh don't you know? Lady Yukimi," Neal's head popped up at the name of his betrothed. " is here _waiting_ for him?" Kel finished with a smirk.

"Yeah I do now that I think of it," Dom said picking up on the joke. "I think she's _waiting_ somewhere on the fourth floor in _Headquarters._"

Immediately Neal jumped off his horse without a second thought and ran towards headquarters. Kel and Dom cracked up laughing at the sight of Neal running all around camp looking for headquarters. Tobe tapped Kel on the arm.

"Lady, I think I should take Hoshi." Tobe said. He already had Neal's and his own horse.

"Thanks Tobe," Kel said while handing over Hoshi. "I don't think I feel quite in the mood to look after her at the moment. And with that she went off with Dom.

----------

Dom and Kel were sitting in the mess hall when Neal came in looking rather upset actually.

Neal pluncked down on the seat next to Kel and nearly gave Kel a heart atack.

"Neal, you scared me," Kel informed Neal while shoving her vegetables in her mouth.

"Sorry," Neal muttered through what seemed to be a numb mouth.

Imediately a concerned look came across her face. "Neal what's wrong?"

Neal glanced at Dom before saying, "I'll tell you later." Then he left the room without another word said.

----------

It will get better so review and give me ideas. What should be so secret that he won't say it in front of Dom? Review!

-TheGirlScholar-


	2. Salty Water

Thanks so much for my oh count it, **4 **reviews! Well here it is!

**–TheGirlScholar--**

* * *

**--Salty Water**--

The silence at the table after Neal left was unbearable.

"What was _that _all about?" Dom finally asked.

"I have no idea," Kel replied in deep thought."I think I should go talk to him," she finally concluded.

"Well, bye then," Dom called out to her as she picked up her tray.

"Bye," was all he heard before she was out of the Mess Hall too.

"And now I'm alone...time for a nap." And with that he put away his tray and off he went.

----------

Kel found Neal in his rooms sitting on the bed. Kel imediately went over to sit next to him.

"Neal, what's wrong?" she asked him softly. It took her till now to realize that he was doing something she'd thought she would never see.He was ... crying!

"Oh, Kel," he sobbed. "Kel."

Kel moved so his head was on her shoulder and she was stroking his back. "Shhh.Tell me Neal.What's wrong?"

He wiped his eyes as he looked up at her. "Y-Yuki, sh-she d-d-d-dumped me!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chappies guys but I'll make a long one soon don't worry!

**--TheGirlScholar--**


	3. A Soothing Voice

Finally, a **_long _**chappie. By the way, review and give ideas and criticism. But be nice.

--TheGirlScholar--

* * *

Kel was thankful that Neal couldn't see the multiple looks on her face. Her face went from a look of shock to angry, happy, hopeful, curious and finally to concerned. 

"Oh Neal," she said, her voice dripping with pure concern.

Neal responded with sobs. Kel rubbing his back while humming a soothing sound.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Neal lifted his head off of Kel's very _wet_ shoulder. The look on Kel's face when she saw her shoulder actually startled a laugh out of him.

"Kel, I'm so glad I can count on you to fulfill your role as my best friend to the fullest extent," Neal said with a sad smile.

Kel returned it with one of her own but inside her heart was twisting. 'Your role as my best friend- I guess I really am only his best friend. It's not as if I didn't think otherwise though-'

Kel snapped out of her inside conversation with herself to look at Neal.

"What is it?" she _almost_ snapped at him.

Even though it wasn't a real snap he drew back in surprise. "Nothing you just looked a little funny that's all."

"Yeah ..okay, you wanna eat now?"

Neal nodded eagerly and Kel grinned.

"Then let's go!"

--------

"Neal stop walking like a crippled person! I'm _**hungry**_."

Neal grinned. He loved torturing her. It was so fun. But he decided to pick up the pace before she decided to decapitate him with that blasted yamani glaive. 'It's a good thing she can't read minds or she would decapitate him with that god's cursed thing anyway. Mithros, she's looking this way. Maybe she _does _read minds. Oh come of it Neal. Even Kel isn't _that_ talented.'

"**_NEALAN OF QUEENSCOVE! _**You get over here before I decide to decapitate you with my glaive!"

'Well isn't that ironic' Neal thought dryly before he ran over to Kel. She was tapping her foot with her hand twitching.

"Hehe..um..hi..er..Kel.."

"Just come on before we miss dinner."

--------

Dom entered the Mess Hall just in time to here Kel say "Eat your vegetables Neal they're good for you." Then he heard Neal. "But they're so .. _gross_! I can't believe you actually .. _like _them," he said with a look of disgust. "Oh just eat them," Kel ordered in a firm but exasperated tone.

Dom chuckled and walked over to there table and sat himself down next to Kel.

Kel jumped.

"That's twice today! Is _everyone_trying to kill me!"

Dom laughed. "Of course not. We couldn't _possibly _kill the Protector of the Small."

Kel twitched. Then she turned to Dom with a glare.

'Oh Mithros, I think she's going tokill me with her blasted yamani fan thing...what are they called? Shukuse-'

"Oh shut up before I kill you with my shukusen," Kel said in an annoyed voice.

'Well that isn't scary at all' Dom thought.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get some food."

--------

"So, Meathead. What _have _you been up to?" Dom asked before he saw Neal and Kel exchange looks.

* * *

Wanna make him get the wrong idea on things?Especially since he _likes_ Kel. Laughs my evil laugh

Yeah, Review!

--TheGirlScholar--


End file.
